


The List

by Fangirllikewhoa



Series: Power Play [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Power Dynamics, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirllikewhoa/pseuds/Fangirllikewhoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima sends Delphine a spreadsheet... for science!<br/>If you're looking for plot, you're lost.  Smut.  Playing with power dynamics within Team Science Megaforce.  aka- Delphine is totally a top. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The buildup

Delphine opened her email when she saw Cosima’s name pop up in the right hand corner. She’d been working long hours in the lab, hoping to make some headway in her progression model of the clones’ respiratory disease. Though she’d made strides, the work was tedious and kept her away from the apartment longer than Cosima would like. She clicked over to her mail program, eyeing the subject line with interest.

**Yes, No, Maybe**

Inside she found a spreadsheet made by her partner. On the left ran a list of… she allowed her eyes to scan down the column. Sex acts, it would seem. Though some she was going to have to look up because surely they didn’t mean what she initially thought they meant, her heartbeat quickened and a blush rose to her cheeks. She clicked back to the message after tearing her eyes away.

"I have filled this out. When you’re done with yours, let me know and I’ll send mine to you and we can compare notes. Should be fun."

Delphine ran down the checklist, putting Xs in the appropriate boxes for giving receiving or both. She was surprised at how aroused she felt by simply marking letters in boxes. She appreciated the science of the activity, and how efficient it seemed. Over past weeks she had spent a lot of time, more than she would ever have admitted, reading lesbian erotica in an effort to improve her technique, especially after Cosima’s “it showed” comment. Though Cosima had apologized profusely for the outburst, Delphine always believed there was a thread of truth that came out in times of stress, and still felt wounded by the words. And so, like a good scientist, she had been researching. And she had to admit, their sex life had likely improved for it, though she wasn’t sure whether it was that she found herself aroused by the erotica she'd been reading or because she finally felt more confident. Her confidence was certainly bolstered by the growing arsenal of things that turned the petite woman wrung out and exhausted, eyeing her speculatively as she simply smirked. Cosima was surprised by the role reversal, but declared it “totally appreciated.”

Shaking her head to break her reverie, she continued down the list:  
Biting: yes, both  
Blindfolds: yes, both  
Bondage: yes, giving  
Cuddling: yes, both  
Dominance/submission: she paused, and entered an X in the “maybe” column.

She continued down the list, raising her eyebrow at “gender play” before entering an X in the “yes” column. Merrily she scrolled, surprised at how easily some of her limits came to her, and how long she considered other things, given the partner who had asked. She found herself Xing the “yes” and “maybe” columns far more than the “no” and laughing when she googled definitions of some terms. She supposed sexuality was funny like that- infinite combinations and all- though she did not find herself turned on by certain activities, she figured so long as it was consensual, who was she to judge? She looked up when another message from Cosima popped up.

“Are you done yet?”

Smiling she ran her eyes down her list, before she sent back a message.

“Yes, send me yours and I will merge the sheet and send it back.”

In no more than ten seconds, her mail program popped up her partner’s list. She quickly set the sheet to merge their answers, coloring her columns grey and Cosima’s purple, she sent it back without studying it in detail. After she sent it, she saved the information over to her iPad and walked out to her bus. 

After paying the fare she took her seat and flipped her tablet open. She found herself poring over the responses, pleased at how many of their “yes” answers matched. She had more “maybes” than her lover, and they agreed on some no’s- no blood play, no scat or golden showers. She wondered if it was a byproduct of the type of work they did sending bodily fluids through microscopes or gene sequencing robots made them seem mundane, not illicit and sexy.

She continued to scroll, and found one item that made her flush hot. Instead of an X, Cosima had marked it with an **!** and a single word. “Please.”

She pulled out her phone and texted her lover “#13. Tonight.” 

She willed the bus to move faster as she recrossed her legs.


	2. #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I can write the smut, but the summary has me blushing.  
> This chapter includes a non-vanilla sex act. If you can't deal, scroll on dear friend, scroll on. Here be the smut.

She arrived at the apartment building, and stood outside contemplating the dim light she could see shining through the window. She watched as the shadow of her lover crossed the room and pulled the pack of Gauloises out of her bag. She set the cigarette between her lips as she fished in her bag for her lighter. Flicking the top open, she spun the flint with her thumb, sucking the filter as the tobacco caught flame. She stood there watching Cosima’s silhouette through gauzy curtains and exhaled deeply, settling her nerves.

Finally, she stubbed the cigarette out with her boot and deposited it into the coffee can on the porch. Winding her way up the stairs she paused briefly at the door. She pulled her shoulders back and twisted the knob, striding in as though it were her apartment instead of Cosima’s. She called “ _Allô_?” and smiled when Cosima leaned out of the kitchen doorway.

She put her bags down and saw that Cosima had laid out a light dinner on the table. “Hey, I made you something to eat.” She paused and smiled shyly. “I wanted to make sure you had plenty of energy, you know, for later…”

Delphine smiled but would not be baited into conversation. She had spent the bus ride over contemplating how tonight would go, and she was not going to ruin it by talking about it overmuch. She sat down at the table and began to nibble on the fruit, cheese, and crackers that the smaller woman had laid out. She couldn’t help but notice that Cosima was freshly showered, her hair and skin still damp and the scent of her sandalwood shampoo hanging heavy in the air.

“So, um, I already showered, and I stuck a towel in there for you. I know you’ve had a long day. Would you care if I vape for a bit to relax?” Delphine kept the surprise out of her features, but was pleased that her partner had asked if she would be comfortable with her being altered this evening instead of deciding on her own.

“ _Non_ , I do not care if you would like to relax a bit. I believe I will take a plate and some wine into the bathroom for a soak. Perhaps you could choose some music. I will be out soon.”

Cosima stood quickly, her chair scraping hard on the tile. “You get your plate and glass ready, I’ll run your bath for you.” She turned and graced Delphine with a crinkle-eyed smile. “I know just how you like it.”

No matter how many times she had seen it, Delphine’s stomach did a little flip when the clone smiled with her tongue in her teeth. She knew it was completely natural and unaffected, and she found it to be both endearing and incredibly sexy. “ _Merci, mon coeur._ I will not be long.” 

Though she knew that Cosima was likely waiting for her, she found she liked the warm feeling of anticipation twisting in her belly as she dawdled over her toilette. She soaked, then shaved, and smoothed lotion over her long legs. Finally she twisted her hair and pinned it back from her face. She slid Cosima’s sapphire silk kimono over her shoulders and regarded herself in the mirror. Funny, she did not look different in the glass, but she felt that in the last months, since meeting the young clone really, she had become a different person. A whole world had bloomed within, and she still found herself feeling like an explorer, charting a course through her days that would have seemed unimaginable to her former self.

Cosima sat in the center of the bed sucking on her vaporizer. She had contemplated stripping off completely, but knew that Delphine enjoyed peeling back the layers of her clothing like she was unwrapping a present. There was a reverence to the act that Cosima would never tire of seeing on the blonde's face, and so she sat, feet tucked under her in an unbuttoned white silk blouse that she'd found flung over the back of the couch when she was straightening up the apartment earlier. Setting the vape on the table, she was filled with a warm, relaxed feeling. She heard the tell-tale sound of the plug being pulled from the drain and felt her heart thud hard against her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing while she waited. And waited.

Finally, the door to the bathroom creaked open and Delphine stepped out. She looked nothing less than a goddess with her hair pinned back, backlit and beautiful. She walked into the room, and Cosima studied her, searching her face or her body language for any signs of embarrassment or reluctance. She found none. She scooted to the edge of the bed, and when Delphine stepped toward her knees, she parted them to let her stand in the vee of her legs.

Looking down at her partner, Delphine searched her eyes for any sign of nervousness. She was pleased to see only the open, curious, and slightly glazed look that so often graced the clone’s face. As she stepped forward, into her personal space, she was pleased to see her flinch just slightly and her eyes darken with desire. She leaned close to the clone, kissing her forehead, breathing in her scent. When she pulled back she asked, “You are sure?”

She was met with a positively predatory smile and a nod in the affirmative. “Absolutely.”

With that, Delphine grasped the back of Cosima’s head with both of her hands, pulling her up and into the length of her body, capturing her mouth in a devastating kiss. Cosima had to stand on tiptoe, and Delphine held her there, sliding one hand to circle her waist to mold their bodies against one another. She enjoyed having Cosima just a little off-balance, it allowed her to control the kiss without force. She groaned as she felt Cosima give up and relax against her willowy frame, small hands finding purchase on her shoulders, fingers digging into the flesh of her back.

Delphine maneuvered them down to the center of the mattress dragging her shirt off of the smaller woman’s body and divesting herself of her robe. She pinned the smaller woman’s body beneath her own and broke their kiss. She smiled at the heavy-lidded expression of her partner, and pressed a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth before trailing her lips down the column of her neck. Cosima’s pulse was wild under her tongue and she nipped at it, loving the way that made Cosima’s hips cant up and into her own. She bit down again, harder, against the tendons and muscles while trailing her hand down Cosima’s body to the satin of her bra, tweaking the already hardened nipple she found there. A sharp hiss of pleasure escaped Cosima’s gritted teeth.

If she lived forever Delphine would never tire of the sounds that Cosima made. She was completely uninhibited in her expressions of lust. Indeed, making love with Cosima was a full sensory experience. Between the sounds that she made, the feel of her skin, the smell of sandalwood and something that was uniquely Cosima, and the taste… she groaned and sucked at Cosima’s clavicle before bending back to regard the smaller woman.

Her eyes were slightly glassy and her chest heaved, her neck streaked pink with the heat that Delphine had brought to the surface. She was grateful that the young woman enjoyed wearing scarves, though she didn’t think she had marked her where anyone would notice. She sat back to straddle Cosima’s hips, rocking once, hard, against her core before settling back to slide the straps off Cosima’s bra off of her shoulders. With a twist of her fingers the front clasp came undone, and she pulled Cosima up to her as she dragged the garment away from her body. 

Cosima ducked her head as Delphine undressed her and took the opportunity to capture her lover’s breast in her mouth. She moaned at the feel of an already erect nipple growing even more so against the flick of her tongue. She sucked gently before pulling back, scraping her teeth subtly against the velvet flesh.

Delphine’s head fell back against her shoulders as she allowed Cosima to explore the contours of her chest, tangling her hands in her dreadlocks to guide her mouth where she wanted it. Finally she could no longer hold herself upright and tumbled them back down into a tangle of arms and legs. She took her time mapping the planes and hollows of the brunette’s body, tracing hands and tongue and rasping teeth over bone and muscle. She slid the scrap of Cosima’s underwear down her body, laving kisses behind her kneecaps, pressing fingers into her thighs.

Finally she pulled back, noticing the barely controlled tremble in the muscles of Cosima’s stomach. Delphine traced a fingernail along the slight delineation of her abdominals, over the softness of her belly, before dipping lower to trace the lines of her sex. Her own eyes fluttered closed as she watched Cosima’s bite her bottom lip and squeeze her eyes closed. She was already so wet, but Delphine knew that for what she wanted she would need her to be incredibly aroused, more even so than this. She remained where she was, propped up on an elbow, peppering Cosima’s breasts with kisses as she traced the contours of her desire. She dipped low to tease at her entrance before sliding her hand back up and tracing the pads of her fingers over the ridge of her clit. Over and over she teased, her own breath hitching as she felt Cosima swell and harden beneath her hand. When she felt Cosima’s body begin to quake, she gently pulled her hand away, kissing the confused expression that met her own.

“I want you to be so ready _ma chèrie_ ” she smiled at the consternation on the scientist’s face.

“I _am_ so ready!” Cosima whined, but she bit back further complaints as she watched the taller woman raise herself to her knees. Her eyes widened as Delphine sat back on her heels. 

“Ah, yes, it does seem so, but there is one thing that I know makes you absolutely drenched.” She raised her eyebrow as she slid upward, stretching one leg over Cosima’s head and settling back against her chest. 

Without thinking, Cosima licked her lips and ran her hands up the taller woman’s thighs. She reached back to pull her hips forward and fought confusion at the resistance she found. She squinted up at the blonde before smiling slyly and asking, “Please, Delphine, let me taste you.”

When she tugged again, she was gratified when her partner followed easily. She dug her fingers into the flesh of Delphine’s ass as she brought her mouth up to kiss and lick gently at the folds of her sex. Her questing tongue quickly found her lover’s clit and she sucked it into her mouth while pulling her down onto her mouth hard.

Delphine put one hand out to brace against the wall and tangled the other in Cosima’s hair. She squirmed and bucked against her lover’s face, groaning as her talented tongue found the perfect rhythm. Her hand tightened around a handful of her lover’s dreads as she ground down against the mouth that felt for all the world like it would consume her. Her back bowed back and strong hands held her hips steady as she felt her orgasm build and finally release its exquisite hold on her.

Cosima gentled her mouth, pressing kisses to the insides of Delphine’s thighs as she pulled the taller woman down to lay beside her. Normally they would lay together, tangling their hands together, kissing gently, but not tonight. When she bent to kiss Delphine, she gasped as her bottom lip was captured between her lover’s teeth. She leaned into the kiss as teeth were replaced by lips sucking her bottom lip and tracing over its softness. “Please, Delphine, I need you.”

“Mmm, _mon amour_ , I need _you_.”

Delphine decided to take pity on Cosima, given the fire she saw in her gaze and the way her hips were rolling against the mattress. She quickly leaned over to the nightstand and pulled a latex glove and a small bottle out of the drawer.

Cosima wondered if the sound of latex snapping over flesh would act as a Pavlovian cue for the rest of her life. The sound brought a rush of heat to her core and she flexed her toes into the sheets. She didn’t have much time to think it over as Delphine bent to suck at her femoral artery, causing Cosmia’s hips to buck up. Delphine covered the glove liberally with lubricant before sliding two fingers into her lover and moving her mouth to close over the ridge of her clit.

At first she gently teased the smaller woman with light flickers of her tongue and gentle movements with her hand. Soon however, she felt a hand in her hair and Cosima’s rough voice asking for more. She withdrew slightly and added a third finger, delighting in the slick slide of the glove against her lover’s flesh. She fucked her deeply, crooking her fingertips to find the places that made Cosima gasp and breathe “yes, there.”

With a final kiss to Cosima’s mound, Delphine sat up and pulled the smaller woman’s legs over her own, giving her more leverage to press and slide. She reached across to add lubricant to the glove and traced her right hand up to rest between Cosima’s breasts, the other hand still rocking inside her. Carefully she tucked her pinky and her thumb against her palm and pressed into Cosima’s drenched sex.

She chuckled slightly when Cosima’s hips pressed upward to meet her hand. Clucking her tongue against her teeth she whispered. “Shhh, soon.”

Cosima swallowed thickly against the want that was lodged in her throat. Her body felt as though it was on fire as she felt the molten press and twist of her lover’s hand at her entrance. She breathed deeply, willing herself to relax and take what she wanted, no needed, from Delphine. She gasped and ground out “Fuuuuuck” as she felt Delphine’s hand shift deeper. She opened her eyes and met Delphine’s. She bit her lip and hissed “yes” just as she felt the largest part of the blonde’s palm slip deeper until she was filled so completely she thought she might die. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she was consumed by the feel of her lover’s hand rocking into her, a delicious heat building in the soles of her feet.

Delphine groaned at the tightness of Cosima’s body around her wrist. She licked her lips as she watched a light sweat spring up on Cosima’s chest and a flush start at her sternum. Cosima rocked against her lover’s hand, eyes squeezed shut as a profane litany escaped from her mouth. “Fuck, Delphine, this is so good, sooo fucking good.” 

Delphine slid her left hand down and let her thumb brush over Cosima’s clit. She felt Cosima throb against her hand as she gently swept over and over it, until she felt her lover’s sex begin to clench at her fingers. Cosima’s words had devolved into a low keening sound, hands tearing at the sheets, feet pressed hard against the mattress. Delphine twisted her wrist just so and Cosima thought she might shatter. Her body was suffused with a liquid heat and a pleasure that rode the edge of pain. Her head buzzed with the heady sensation of being taken completely and absolutely by Delphine, of being consumed by the heat of her passion. And finally she was coming in wave after wave of perfect ecstasy.

Delphine carefully slid her hand from her lover and tossed the glove off the side of the bed. She gathered the compact woman against her body and whispered endearments as she pressed gentle kisses to her hair. “ _Ma belle fille, ma bonne fille, merci, merci beaucoup. Tu es parfait._

Cosima curled tightly against Delphine, tucking her head into her shoulder while her heart rate gradually slowed and her breathing normalized. She felt Delphine pull the sheet up to cover them. She swallowed hard against the roughness she felt in her throat. “Mmmm… you are pretty perfect yourself.” 

Pulling back so she could see the flecks of green and gold in Delphine’s eyes, she smiled softly at the wonder she saw there. “I love you. Thank you.”

Tears sprung to Delphine’s eyes and she dashed at them with her knuckles. “I love you too. I… I have never…” She shook her head and allowed herself to be pulled back down to rest her head on Cosima’s shoulder.

“Shhh… I know. Me either.” Cosima whispered against her hair. She didn’t even try to fight the pull of sleep, and drifted off to the comforting thump of Delphine’s heart against her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to try this at home, do some research. Be safe and seek consent throughout.


End file.
